


Christmas Sweaters [Art & Fic]

by 1jet2unknown



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fanart, Fluff, Illustrations, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:06:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27999474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1jet2unknown/pseuds/1jet2unknown
Summary: "There's no way I'm wearing this," Derek grunted and to stress his point, he threw the offensive pullover at Stiles' face. The younger one just snorted, pulling the fluffy fabric off his head. "But, Der-bear, I got this specially for you!"Stiles and Derek celebrate their first Christmas as couple and Stiles is convinced you can't celebrate Christmas without obnoxious, hideous Christmas sweaters. Derek is not so convinced.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 4
Kudos: 38
Collections: 12 Days of Sterek





	Christmas Sweaters [Art & Fic]

"There's no way I'm wearing this," Derek grunted and to stress his point, he threw the offensive pullover at Stiles' face. The younger one just snorted, pulling the fluffy fabric off his head. "But, Der-bear, I got this specially for you!" 

Derek leveled him with a flat stare, crossing his arms in front of his chest. "Forget it, Stiles," he repeated. "I'm not wearing that... atrocity!"

Stiles just rolled his eyes as he spread the pullover over his lap. It was a bright red with a hideous Nordic pattern down the arms and a poorly illustrated nutcracker on the front and big bold letters proclaiming "Put your nuts in my mouth". 

It sure _was_ ugly. But that was the point, right? 

If you're spending the first Christmas with your official boyfriend, you had to be obnoxious and couple-y. That was half of the reason to be in a committed relationship! (Okay, Stiles had to admit that he had about a thousand other reasons why he was with Derek and wearing stupid couple-sweaters with the grumpy werewolf was just one of the smaller ones, but still...!) 

"Well I can still get you the one with the half-naked Santa in front of the fireplace proclaiming 'I have a big package for you'", Stiles grinned. Derek answered with a playful growl, pushing Stiles off the couch with his foot.

Stiles landed on the floor with a yelp, but cackled nonetheless. "No?" he teased. "Then what about the 'Suck it' one? You know... the one with the dripping candy cone on it...?"

The flat look Derek gave him was enough to send Stiles back into a fit of laughter. 

"I'd rather go naked than wear one of your ugly sweaters," Derek muttered, rolling his eyes, and took a sip from the hot wine he picked up from the couch table. 

Stiles grinned with a dangerous glint in his eyes. 

"Oooh... I certainly _do_ like the idea of you naked under the Christmas tree, you know," he commented, voice sugary and loaded as he crawled back onto the couch and up until he was plastered against Derek's side and close enough to playfully bite his earlobe. 

"I'll wear the same and we can see what happens," he breathed and relished in the small shiver it elicited from the older one. 

But despite Derek's clear interest in the idea, he just raised his eyebrows and glanced at Stiles through the corner of his eyes.

"You do remember we won't be alone tonight, right?" he asked, the corners of his mouth pulling up in amusement. "The whole pack is coming. Including Lydia."

Stiles swallowed back the reaction that laid on his tongue and instead went for nonchalance. "It's not like they haven't seen me naked before, you know," he shrugged and reached for his own cup of hot whine. 

Derek let out another growl, more serious than the first one, and grabbed Stiles' wrist, giving it a hard pull. Stiles let out an embarrassing squeal and found himself pulled flush against Derek who brushed his nose against the soft spot just behind his ear, scent-marking him.

Stiles felt a shiver run down his spine, his fingers digging into the were's hips. "Jealous?" he whispered into Derek's temple, smiling when Derek let out another small growl. "You know there's no reason to be though, right? You're the only one I want to get naked with."

Derek turned his head enough to catch Stiles' lips with his own, his hand finding Stiles' neck, playing with the short hair there. "I still don't like the idea," Derek admitted in between kisses and Stiles couldn't help the fond smile pulling on the corners of his mouth.

"Well, ugly Christmas sweaters it is then," he replied smugly and Derek groaned, burying his head in Stiles' neck. "I take that as a yes?" Stiles laughed and Derek held still for a moment before pulling back. He let out a deep sigh and held out his hand, wiggling his fingers in a gimme-motion.

It only took Stiles a second to understand the gesture before he leaned back to fetch his cellphone and place it into Derek's hand.

Derek let his thumb slide over the lock-screen, revealing the collection of pictures Stiles had taken of all the ugly sweaters he could find in the mall downtown. 

"You sure you don't just wanna wear that one?" Stiles teased once more, letting his fingers run over the fluffy nutcracker-pullover - the only one he actually had bought because it had been hella cheap and was sure to piss Derek off to no end.

Derek just scoffed, not even deeming Stiles' question worth a reply as he thumbed through the pictures, finally settling on one with a sigh. 

When Derek handed back the phone Stiles face split in a grin. "I knew you had taste!" he cackled delightedly and leaned forward, pressing a kiss to the corner of Derek's mouth.

A few hours later Derek crossed his arms in front of his chest glowering at Stiles as he returned to the living room with an arm full of presents that he placed under the brightly lit Christmas tree.

Stiles had to hold back a laugh at the sight of Derek, looking probably more murderous than ever before, while wearing a bright green knit pullover with huge letters on its front declaring _Jingle my bells_. It was hilarious and Stiles couldn't wait for Cora to arrive - she would have an absolute field day with this!

When Derek started growling in warning, Stiles finally couldn't hold himself back and barked out a loud laugh, dropping one of the presents (Scott's, luckily. He probably wouldn't even notice the little dent the fall left in the packaging.).

"You chose this one yourself!" Stiles reminded him as he placed the remaining presents under the tree. When he straightened back up, Derek was right behind him, grabbing Stiles by the hem of his pullover.

"Yeah, but what is this, huh?" Derek asked, stressing his question by pulling on the bright red fabric. 

Stiles just shrugged, feigning innocence. "I don't know what you're talking about." 

But when Derek leveled him with one of the most unimpressed looks, Stiles couldn't help himself. "Oh _come on_ ," he laughed. "I am wearing a Christmas sweater, just like you!"

"Why do you get to wear _that_ , -" Derek growled, pointing accusingly at the cheery font on Stiles sweater, spelling _All I want for Christmas is you_ in different sizes. "- when I have to wear _this_?" 

Stiles snorted again, still relishing in the wonderful contrast of the stupid sweater and Derek's murderous bitch-face. "I told you: The When I think of you I touch my elf-pullover was sold out when I got back to the mall."

Derek grit his teeth. "And you conveniently couldn't find any of the other horrible ones either, huh?" he huffed, his hot breath washing over Stiles' face, who just grinned even bigger. 

"Yep," Stiles popped the 'p' loudly as he pulled Derek in by the hem. "Just my luck, you know. But at least we got your sweater right." 

Derek still looked murderous, but Stiles could see below his resting bitch-face and spot the amusement there. So he leaned forward and pressed his lips gently against Derek's, smiling at how Derek seemed to relax under the touch before kissing him again. And again.

"The other's will be here soon," Stiles sighed against Derek's lips as he finally pulled back. 

Derek let out a sigh and dove in for one last kiss. "I'll get the food in the oven," he announced and turned towards the kitchen, rubbing his hand along Stiles' jaw as he went.

The Christmas party was a blast, the whole pack back in town, squeezed into Derek's and Stiles' living room, eating, drinking, laughing. 

When Cora had arrived she had laughed so hard at Derek in his sweater, she almost had forgot how to breath between her hysteric laughter and it gave Stiles the greatest joy to watch the embarrassment color Derek's cheeks.

But by the end of the night, when they were all full of delicious food (Stiles still couldn't get over the fact that Derek was an amazing cook), drinks and the warmth of being back with the whole pack, Derek looked so happy, Stiles couldn't help but drink in the sight.

When Derek met his eyes he smiled and held out his hand and Stiles took the silent offer and walked over to slip into the spot right next to Derek on the couch, letting himself be pulled close.

"This was a great idea," Derek said quietly and Stiles let out a content sigh and leaned his head against Derek's shoulder.

"Absolutely," he agreed, and with a mischievous glint in his eyes, he added "Especially the sweaters." 

. end .


End file.
